


First Time He Kissed a Boy

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: Keith and Shiro are young and naive and sometimes stupid, stealing a case of beer from Keith’s dad and taking it to the treehouse he’d helped them build when they were ten.They sit there now, listening to the rain pelt outside, rustling in the leaves. But they’re sat close under the blankets of their blanket fort, both unwilling to admit they’re probably too old to still be making these, but they don’t care.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	First Time He Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buzzbrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUZZ!
> 
> I wrote you something that I hope is sweet enough to rot some teeth, because you deserve it (not the teeth rotting, but the sweetness)!
> 
> I'm sorry it's not as long as things I've written in the past (these gifts get shorter every year), but I do hope you like it, regardless
> 
> Title is from the song "First Time He Kissed a Boy" by Kadie Elder, because it's fitting and I'm That original
> 
> It's implied that Keith is Demisexual in this if you squint
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Colder than one would expect. Wet, though chaste.

Lips sliding languidly, albeit messily.

A swallowed gasp, a small hint of tongue, but never quite breaching.

Calloused hands winding their way into thick black hair.

Grasping at anything, anywhere; shoulders, biceps, waist.

It was surreal, the first time he kissed a boy.

The first time Keith kissed a boy.

* * *

They’re sixteen, young and naive and sometimes stupid. They’re just kids, too young to make any bold life choices, too young to know who they are.

They’ve been friends since before Keith can remember, building blanket forts and sitting in them in the dark, a single flashlight between them as they exchanged secrets.

Now they’re in high school, and everyone’s experimenting, having sex and getting drunk, taking drugs.

Keith and Shiro are young and naive and sometimes stupid, stealing a case of beer from Keith’s dad and taking it to the treehouse he’d helped them build when they were ten.

They sit there now, listening to the rain pelt outside, rustling in the leaves. But they’re sat close under the blankets of their blanket fort, both unwilling to admit they’re probably too old to still be making these, but they don’t care.

This is their safe place, here in this old wooden treehouse, sat on a thin mattress and a pile of pillows, leant close and sharing a bottle of beer, despite the other five bottles sitting mere inches from them.

“I gotta tell you something,” Shiro whispers, voice so low it would have been lost within the rain had Keith not been so close.

“What is it…?” He asks, voice just as quiet, taking the bottle from Shiro and taking a sip, grimacing at the taste. 

Shiro chuckles at his facial expression, biting his lip, and Keith can’t help but stare at the motion, his own mouth parting to exhale shakily, watching Shiro slowly release his lip, teeth dragging over the skin, and it’s pink, slightly swollen.

“What is it…?” Keith repeats, putting the bottle aside and looking up to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“You gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay…?” Keith nods, and Shiro suddenly looks nervous, hiding it with a forced chuckle, but he quickly drops it, averting his gaze. 

“I promise,” Keith whispers, tilting his head to look him in the eye, show Shiro he means it. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Shiro nods, seemingly satisfied with that answer, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, and if it shakes slightly, Keith doesn’t comment on it.

“Keith…I’m gay…” Shiro won’t look at him, eyes closed and head bowed, as if waiting for Keith to laugh at him, say something mean.

Keith sucks in a sharp breath, and Shiro looks up, his expression guarded.

“You’re sure…?” Keith asks, and Shiro furrows his brow slightly, but nods.

“Yeah…I’ve known for a while…I’ve never told anyone.” 

Keith nods slowly, eyes dropping to the way Shiro’s hands shake in his lap, and Keith reaches for them, grasping tight and sure, running his thumbs back and forth over the knuckles, leaning closer still.

“It’s okay, Takashi…” Keith whispers, and Shiro meets his eyes, his own flitting almost warily between Keith’s, shiny with what looks like unshed tears. “You’re my best friend, that’ll never change.”

Shiro smiles, a tear trickling down his cheek, and Keith unthinkingly closes the small gap between them to kiss it, tasting the salt on his lips as he pulls back, noting Shiro’s confused expression.

“Keith, why’d you-”

“I think I’m gay, too.” He interrupts, and Shiro promptly shuts up, letting Keith continue. “I’d never really thought about it, before…being attracted to people. I can appreciate good looks but, no one’s ever really _stood out_ to me, I’ve never really seen someone and thought that I have a crush on them, that I’m attracted to that person.” He pauses, looking up at Shiro, who’s staring back, unblinking.

“So…h-how do you think you’re gay if you’ve never…” Shiro tilts his head, brow furrowing. “If you’ve never had a crush?”

Keith smiles, looking down to their clasped hands, squeezing gently, huffing a small laugh when Shiro squeezes back, as if by reflex.

“Because I’ve had one crush. Just the one. It’s ongoing and seems to only get bigger, and it seems so much more scarier the more I think about it, about them…him.” 

Keith closes his eyes, biting his lip. Shiro’s silent, either not knowing what to say or waiting for Keith to continue.

“Who is it…?” Shiro asks, tentative, and Keith gives him a sort of resigned look, smiling sadly.

“I’m scared I’ll ruin things if I tell you…” Keith admits, blinking against the sudden wave of emotion that hits him, the tears he refuses to let fall. “I can’t do that to you…”

“Keith…?” Shiro whispers, and Keith looks up at him, noting the way they’ve seem to have drawn impossibly closer to one another, enough that he can feel a small twinge in his back with the way he’s leant, can feel Shiro’s breath ghost over his lips. “Tell me to stop…”

That brings a flurry of emotions to Keith all at once; confusion, hope, fear.

“Stop what…?” He dares ask, feeling more than hearing the way Shiro exhales shakily.

“Just tell me to stop…” Shiro repeats, but Keith shakes his head, no.

Then there’s a pair of cold lips pressing carefully to his.

Keith gasps, and it’s enough to give Shiro the leverage to lock their lips, Keith’s lower lip caught between his, and they’re cold, slightly chapped, and perfect.

Shiro pulls back, after doing little more than sucking tentatively at Keith’s lip, looking at him with heavy eyes, breathing stilted.

“You didn’t tell me to stop.” Shiro says, matter-of-fact, and Keith shakes his head again, swallowing thickly.

“You pulled back, anyway…” He whispers, moving slow enough for Shiro to realise what it is that Keith’s implying, before his eyes are fluttering shut and they’re kissing once more. 

It’s more than a press, this time around. It’s Keith pushing forward until Shiro falls back, into the multitude of pillows beneath him and Keith looming, pressing kiss after kiss against his lips.

They slowly get the hang of things, learn to open their mouths and add tongue to the mix.

Just a small bit, at first, a small touch that has them both pulling back with short laughs, but quickly reinstating the gesture, deepening it and letting those laughs diverge into low moans.

“This is weird,” Shiro whispers, and Keith takes the opportunity to create a trail down Shiro’s neck with his lips, “kissing you.” Shiro continues on a slow exhale, tipping his head back.

“Bad weird?” Keith asks, feeling as Shiro practically squirms beneath him.

“Not bad,” Shiro murmurs, meeting Keith’s eye. “Unexpected. Definitely not what I planned.”

“And what did you plan?” Keith whispers back, his words brushing against Shiro’s chin, catching at his lip, and they lock for a second, a hint of a kiss, before Keith pulls back, and Shiro tries to chase, but a thumb to his mouth stops him, and he stares up at Keith, instead.

“I planned to spend the night with my best friend.” Shiro says, mouth moving against where Keith still has his thumb pressed to him, and he moves it, opting to cup the side of Shiro’s jaw, instead. “Maybe watch a shitty horror movie, get kinda drunk…” He continues, and Keith smiles down at him, his expression fond.

“We can still do that, if you want.” Keith says, and Shiro shakes his head, lifting enough for Keith to meet him halfway, their eyes slipping closed at the last possible second, and Keith feels more than hears the way Shiro exhales shakily, mouths mere millimetres apart.

“I’d rather spend the night like this…” Shiro says, voice so low Keith almost misses it, glad he’s close enough to catch it, before Shiro’s closing that sparse distance between them.

Keith groans softly against him, and Shiro cups the back of his head, fingers curling into Keith’s hair as Keith’s hands lower to grip at Shiro’s waist, feeling as strong thighs press along Keith’s sides, keeping him in place.

They stay like that a small while, hands shifting to hold onto any place they can reach, fingers slipping beneath shirts only to pull back when the skin beneath their touch shivers.

They roll over, at some point, Keith’s head hitting one of the many pillows, his eyes blinking open to meet Shiro’s above him, his dark hair mussed and backlit with gold from the string of lights illuminating the small space within their blanketed haven.

“You’re beautiful.” Keith whispers, voice no louder than their panted breaths, and he can feel Shiro’s hands shaking where they’re grasping his own beside his head, and Keith squeezes his fingers, staring up at Shiro. “Takashi,” He says, and Shiro makes a small, broken sound, head dropping slightly. “Takashi, look at me…” He does, and Keith smiles, watching Shiro’s gaze drop to it. “Kiss me…” He does, leaning down to press his lips slow and methodical to Keith’s, their eyes closing at the last possible second.

“I never thought we could be like this,” Shiro breathes after a short while, huffing a laugh into their next kiss. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“This is real,” Keith assures, pinching Shiro’s bicep gently just to hear him laugh again. “I'm with you, always.”

“That's a long time,” Shiro says, letting go of Keith’s hands and trailing his own down Keith’s chest, and the boy in question shivers with the attention, shaking his head.

“It’s not long enough.” He replies, and Shiro pauses. “I want to be with you forever, and forever after that. You’re never getting rid of me.”

“I don’t want to,” Shiro says, “I’ll never want you to leave me, and I don’t want to leave you.”

“You know, some would say we’re too young to be talking like this.” Keith tries, swallowing around the lump in his throat, touching Shiro’s arms.

“Fuck them.” Shiro says, blunt, and Keith can’t help the snort he gives at that, grinning up at Shiro hard enough that he squints. “I know how I feel.” He continues, smiling softly in the face of Keith’s laughter.

“Me too,” Keith says, still smiling wide as he lifts his hands to cup Shiro’s face, drawing him close and kissing him slow and heady, swallowing the low moan Shiro makes. “I know that I’m crazy for you.”

“Crazy, huh?" Shiro asks, kissing Keith’s chin, lips twitching against his skin. “I’m crazy for you, too. You’re my everything.”

“You’re such a sap…” Keith mutters, pressing his forehead to Shiro's with a sigh. “You’re lucky I love it.”

They're silent, then, just basking in one another’s touch, staying close as the rain continues to fall outside, a cool breeze making its way within the blanket fort surrounding them, an excuse for the two to press even closer still.

“We never drank that beer we stole..." Shiro says after a while, when they’re lying next to each other, fingers tracing idle patterns along the other’s sides, and Keith huffs a laugh.

“That's ‘cause it’s gross.” He says, and Shiro hums.

“That’s true. Why do people drink it?” He then asks, and Keith shrugs, eyes fixed on the small red mark he accidentally put just beneath the collar of Shiro’s shirt. He’ll apologise for that, later.

“Who knows, but I’m not drinking anymore of that stuff.”

Shiro laughs, nodding, in agreement or understanding, Keith’s not sure, but he doesn’t think too much about it when he’s pulled close and is being kissed, and every thought besides the constant mantra of _Shiro_ in his head fades into the distance.

“We’re getting good at this, I think.” Shiro pulls back enough to say, and Keith makes a questioning sound, trying to chase his lips. “You’re my first kiss.” He continues, seemingly ignoring Keith’s attempts to reinstate their making out, but he pauses upon hearing that statement, staring near dumbfounded.

“No way,” Keith says, shaking his head with a disbelieving laugh, but it falls flat when Shiro just stares at him. “Me?”

“No, the other guy in the room.” Shiro says, chuckling. “Yes, you.”

“You’re mine, too.” Keith says, though he suspects Shiro already knew. “Kinda wanting you to be my last, too.”

Shiro smiles at that, lacing his and Keith’s hands between them, kissing his knuckles. 

“Me too.”

Keith and Shiro are young and naive and sometimes stupid, lying side by side on a pile of pillows in the blanket fort they’re unwilling to admit they might be too old to have made, sharing secrets and kisses while the rain slowly stops and the sky clears to reveal the stars outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Was I projecting my disgust for beer onto these two...? Mayhaps  
The shit's gross as lmao
> 
> Anyhow, please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you thought, I love hearing from people
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://sheithbeefsandwich.tumblr.com)


End file.
